Kiss Me
by highonlifexjm
Summary: Takes place before Raincoats and Recipes. Luke and Lorelai are on their first date...


Based on the song Kiss Me, by: Sixpence None the Richer.

This is what I think would have happened if Luke and Lorelai went on their first date BEFORE the Dragonfly's test run.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Amy Sherman-Palldanido owns the characters and all the good stuff that has to do with Gilmore Girls.

Oh yea, I don't own the song either.

* * *

It was a quarter to 7 and Lorelai couldn't find anything to wear. Everything she pulled out of her closet just wasn't good enough. 

"Grr," she said to herself. "Why do all my clothes suck?"

She finally settled with a green sweater and a matching knee-length skirt. It was too bad Rory was away at Yale, she was really good at helping her pick out outfits for first dates.

* * *

At 7 Luke pulled into Lorelai's drive way. He had traded his usual flannel and jeans for the black suit that Lorelai had picked out for him when he was dating Rachel. He got out of the truck and started to walk to the door.

* * *

Lorelai heard a car in the driveway. Assuming it was Luke she grabbed her purse and checked her hair and make-up in the hall mirror, then opened the door to see Luke about to knock on the other side. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lorelai said, feeling a little stupid. Duh! The guy is suppossed to come to the door!

"No, its ok, I just thought I was suppossed to come to the door..." Luke said, blushing.

"Well if you want I can go back inside and we can start over."

"No its ok, you're already out so we might as well get going."

"Ok"

They walked twoards the truck. Luke opened her door and helped her in. Then went around to the driver's side and got in. After he turned on the car Lorelai couldn't stand it anymore, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises!"

"Exactly," he said laughing.

Then it fell silent as Luke drove away from Stars Hollow. But it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence. It was a comforting silence. Lorelai watched Luke as he drove along the highway. Every once and a while he would look over at her and she would turn away so he wouldn't know she was looking.

After about 30 minutes in the car, they pulled into Luke's cabin by the lake.

He got out and opened Lorelai's door and helped her out. He grabbed a picnic basket out of the truck box in the truck bed. He led her to the back of the house closer to the lake.

The whole time Lorelai was silent, which was defenitely a first. When they got to the back Luke set up a blanket and the picnic basket.

Lorelai finally spoke for the first time in about 30 minutes, "Wow Luke, this is beautiful!"

"Well, it seemed like a good spot."

They sat down and Luke pulled out a thermos of coffee, a mug, and two plates of food.

"Awe, he brought the coffee" Lorelai said.

"Well i figured you would bug me about it anyway" he replied.

They began eating, they talked about Rory, the town, the diner, and other things. When they were done they just laid on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Lorelai was wrapped up in Luke's arms (she claimed to be cold). Then Luke looked at her with his dark blue eyes and she looked back with her bright blue ones, his face came closer and closer to hers...

* * *

**Oh, kiss me Beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me Out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.

* * *

**

They had kissed. Her and Luke had kissed! Her heart was pounding inside her chest. And it was a great kiss she might add.

She leaned in this time and whispered in his ear, "You're pretty good at that."

"I know" he said, then leaned in and kissed her again.

Then after a few minutes it started to snow. Lorelai looked up and smiled at Luke. He knew how much she loved snow, although he thought it was a pain in the ass.

She pulled Luke up with her as she stood up and ran around in the snow. Luke just stood there watching her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He pulled her close and put his face close to hers.

"Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"I love you. I've loved you for God only knows how long now."

"Luke, I-I love you too. I think I always have, I just never wanted to ruin our friendship. And you know I always thought that if I told you that I loved you, then if you didn't love me back--"

She was cut off by Luke's lips...

* * *

**Oh, kiss me Beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me Out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.**

Fin

* * *

A/N- first fan fic. I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE! I will ♥ you forever! 


End file.
